


Bow

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach, pre-season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Exicted about season four/speaical, worte this before season three. Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote>





	Bow

It was spring when they met; 

neither knew what love would bloom.

Nor the friendship they had was special.

Lady luck was always at their side 

even when it seemed like their luck had run out.

Friends, family and enemies laughed at their idiocracy 

for not seeing their friendship was something more. 

However, they were afraid to admit it 

for they were afraid to ruin their friendship. 

 

The days of summer grew ; their friendship grew. 

But with the fall, they were separated, 

not by choice or hate, but out of sacrifice. 

One man had to disappear, but his love didn’t know.

Winter was cold and harsh; both changed with its icy breeze .

One man turned ragged, guarded and savage.

The other man became a man death was waiting to collect.

All hearts were broken in a single moment

 

By spring, one man considered it the end 

while the other ended his quest of redemption, and ran to his fake grave.

His love was there, his back turned, and honorary gun in hand.

Before the angels could come and take him away,

his own angel stopped him from calling Death .

Shock filled them both when they realized the impact they had on each other.

Their tears fell and a flower grew. 

Their performance of being “just friends” was over.

 

They took a bow for their heartbreaking performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Exicted about season four/speaical, worte this before season three. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
